Blood Plus: Armageddon
by UnfetteredChaos
Summary: Nearly four centuries after the battle with Diva, the children of Diva and Saya have their own wars to fight after a tragic event. However, things soon take a more grim turn than the last war when ancient beings are set to be brought into play. The next generation learns quickly that there was more to Chiropterans than a mummy and two sisters who were once at war.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Blood+. This is for entertainment, not profit. Roger and Ethan Alacard belong to my friend, The Devious Shini, who makes awesome characters and RPs.**

**Notes: This fanfiction takes place after the Blood+ anime. Everything went the same with the exception of the addition of two Kings, Roger and Ethan Alacard. Roger was an ally of Red Shield, while Ethan was the man behind the man of Cinq Fleche. Also, Diva survived and became good instead of dying, Ethan also becoming good. Roger and Saya married afterward and had two twin daughters, Saria and Rose. Ethan and Diva also married, having twins as well, a son named Soren and a daughter named Hibiki. "Afterimage" is what I will call anyone using Chiropteran speed.**

**Extra Notes: Though I took some names and appearances from characters from other fandoms, they are NOT the same characters. Ichigo's Chiropteran form looks like the one the Ichigo from Bleach used against Ulquiorra.**

**Chapter 1:**

**From Shadows**

_This letter is to the next generation of Royals, my precious girls and my nephew. _

_As you are aware, after the war with my brother and Diva, the humans became aware of the existence of Chiropterans. Since then, for nearly four centuries, we have been attempting to make peace between our species. However, even now, our alliance teeters on the brink. If you receive this letter, something went wrong. Ethan and I had a plan, one that if it had gone smoothly, would have ensured peace between Chiropterans and humans. Unfortunately, some humans don't want peace. They think us monsters to be exterminated utterly, and this letter means that they have definitely made progress._

_This letter is to tell you what I wish. No matter what happens, I don't want you to become the monsters they believe us to be. I want you to finish what we started. Prove them wrong, not right, and bring peace to our two species. Chiropterans and humans _can _coexist. We _can _live peacefully together. I know that I don't have to remind any of you of this, however. You have always made me proud by advocating more than anyone that living along with humans is possible. Make it happen._

_-Roger Alacard_

Roger Alacard stood in his office at Cinq Fleche after sealing and placing away the letter as he watched from out pf his window the mansion where his family lived. The office was painted white, with a torchiere lamp in one corner, a blue couch, two blue straight-back chairs in front of his white desk, and a blue swivel desk chair behind the desk. The desk itself had a blue desk lamp on it, as well as papers strewn across it. The window in his office took up the entire length of the back wall.

Unfortunately, his daughters, nephew and niece weren't home, so he couldn't see them. He did see his wife in the garden with her Chevalier, Hagi, who stood silently as always as Saya tended to the garden while simultaneously trying to manage his sister-in-law, Diva, who was very clearly bored and acting up again as her own Chevalier, Nathan Mahler, watched with a content smile. His own Chevalier was here at work with him, and they would be leaving very soon. They only had to wait for his younger brother, Ethan, to arrive with his own Chevaliers.

He didn't even have to turn around as the door to his office opened. He could already sense who it was. He had always been able to sense his twin, no matter where either of them were, and they both looked identical. They were both six feet tall with well-toned bodies, they both had black hair, and they both wore suits with roses pinned to the pockets. There were differences between them, however, and not just the fact that Roger had short hair, while Ethan had long hair. Their eyes were also different colors, Roger's being blue while Ethan's were maroon. Their suits were also different colors –Roger's white with a blue shirt, and Ethan's black with a red shirt, and their roses were their respective colors, blue and red. He still couldn't believe that he was back on the same side as his brother, just as his wife was now with her sister. They all wanted the same thing now: Peace between the Chiropterans and the humans. And he still felt relief every time he saw his brother and knew that he no longer had to kill him. He had never stopped caring about him.

As Ethan stepped up beside him to look out the window with him, he said to him, "I was hoping that we'd be able to see our children before we left, but they don't seem to be home yet." While his younger brother was far from sentimental, considering their plans, he was sure Ethan had been hoping the same, even if he didn't admit to it.

Ethan was silent a moment as he watched Diva. He then turned toward him and said something that actually succeeded in surprising him. "Are you certain that what we're doing is the right thing?"

Roger turned toward his brother in surprise before actually laughing. He could tell from his brother's expression that he wasn't amused. "Sorry," he said as he sobered. "In my defense, you have to admit that that question coming from you warrants a laugh. You're usually the one who votes yes on these types of missions."

Ethan rolled his eyes at that. "I'm confident. But this will test them. Most Chiropterans don't past these kinds of tests, as evidenced from my own wife." Roger gave him a pointed 9=look. "I chose it, I didn't get tested." He looked back at his wife. "Then again, she wasn't tested either. What Joel did to her was pure malice."

"That's past now," Roger responded sadly. "But I'm not worried. We raised good ones, Ethan. They won't falter. And even if they do, I was able to take the crazy out of you. How much more complicated could they be?" Ethan glared at him at his words and Roger wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him into a half hug. "It's too late to turn back now." He nodded out the window.

Ethan turned to look as a jet flew toward them. The plan seemed to be going smoothly so far. At least until Ethan noticed something and pulled away from him. "There's more than one," he pointed out to Roger. Roger frowned as he watched. _Why would they need….? _He got his answer as one of the two jets went for the mansion where their family was while the other one came toward them.

As soon as Roger understood what was happening, his eyes widened as the jet fired on the mansion where the others were, the mansion exploding as the missiles hit their mark. He could no longer see anyone through the smoke cloud. "Saya!" Roger called out as he moved to go to the mansion.

"Roger!" Ethan snapped as he grabbed him and pulled him back as the other jet fired missiles towards them. Ethan's eyes then glowed a bright red as he held out a hand toward the missiles and multiple blood orbs formed, destroying the missiles easily as they collided in an explosion that rocked the jet, but didn't destroy it or kill the people inside. When the other jet joined the first, he spoke to Roger quickly. "We have to destroy them."

"No," Roger objected quickly. Ethan gave him an incredulous look. "If we attack them, it'll set a bad example for our children." He didn't want his daughters or Ethan's children to become monsters who thought killing humans was alright so long as they thought they had justification. It would ruin what they…. It hit him then. "We follow through with the plan. We may have been betrayed, but we can still use this attack."

"Roger…." Ethan was looking back at the jets. Roger followed his look as he realized that they hadn't attacked again. When he saw why, his eyes widened an instant before the now countless jets opened fire.

**XOXO**

Soren Alacard was sitting in his black limousine beside his younger twin sister, Hibiki, as he shook his head at his cousins' antics as they drove toward the mansion where they lived. Hibiki merely pretended to ignore Saria and Rose as she read her book. Then again, knowing her, it was quite possible that she actually was ignoring them and not just pretending, though how she could was beyond him.

His sister was little and petite, the image driven home by the fact that she sat cross-legged beside him, while his legs and arms were crossed aristocratically. Her petite frame was deceptive in every way, however. Despite being physically sixteen, she did have enough curves to garner looks from any guy who saw her who wasn't clearly blind. Considering himself and their father, however, openly showing interest in her was more than a little suicidal. Despite the fact that they were twins, the only thing that they really shared was the black hair, especially since he looked twenty-one physically, the reason for the physical age gap being that Chiropteran Kings stopped aging at twenty-one while Chiropteran Queens stopped aging at sixteen.

Soren himself, unlike Hibiki, took after their father in appearance rather than their mother, looking very much like a young version of their father, despite being the same age physically. He was shorter than his father by literally an inch, with a muscular, yet still slightly slender frame. His black hair went past his waist, and was currently in an unbraided ponytail, and he shared his father's maroon eyes. His features were also primarily similar to his father's, but he had enough of his mother in him to give him a softer appearance than his father had. He currently wore black gloves, a black heavy trench coat over a red collar shirt with a black tie, and black baggy trousers tucked into a pair of black leather boots. In his front pocket, he kept a red rose.

Hibiki, by contrast, looked more like their mother, right down to the same height, weight and pale complexion. Her black hair was long and wavy, and she shared their mother's blue eyes, Hibiki's eyes nearly perpetually complemented by light-blue eye shadow flaring backwards. Her features were primarily similar to their mother, though she had enough of their father in her to make her look… cold, honestly. She currently wore a dark blue ribbon tied in the form of a bow on top of her head, which she almost never took off, even when she went to sleep, probably because it was a gift from their father. She also wore a white V-neck zip-up shirt that was dark blue along the bottom and had mid-length sleeves. A blue rose emblem was printed on the left side of the shirt. She also wore dark blue pants that had a vertical white stripe on the outer side of each leg, and a dark blue belt. Attached to the inner side of the belt was a dark blue, somewhat curved, banner-like piece of fabric that hanged from the back and extended forward to her hips. On the underside of this was a thinner, longer, similarly-shaped white piece of fabric. Her dark blue high-heel boots came halfway up her calves and had a pair of belted straps across them. White ribbons were also on her arms.

Soren turned his attention back to his cousins. He would rather have started a conversation with his sister, but knew better than to do so when she was reading. The girl did not play when it came to her books. Unlike him and Hibiki, Saria and Rose actually looked like twins. Their features were nearly identical, though you could still see that Saria favored their uncle Roger while Rose favored their aunt Diva. Saria's long black hair flowed in a loose and messy manner to her waist, with a few locks sticking out, while Rose's black hair was short and dyed red at the ends. They both had pale complexions. Other than their sense of style, the only thing that differentiated them was their eyes, Saria's blue and Rose's maroon.

Saria wore a collared white top over a dark blue shirt, and over top of the former was a white article of clothing that consisted of a raised collar, a strap across her collar bone, and long sleeves that were blue at the end. Around her neck was a pendant that was a gift from her uncle Kai when she was a child that had a smooth, round, blue gem set in a round piece of metal that had a point coming off the left and right sides and a small oval shape coming from the bottom. She also had a pair of crooked white belts with blue accents across her hips, and a blue piece of fabric with lace around the edges hanging from her left hip. There was a dark blue article of clothing coming down from under her white top that was either a mini-skirt or part of her dark blue shirt. Lastly, she wore white, knee-high, platform leather boots, with white socks of different lengths. Her left leg had a dark silver, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. Finger-less dark blue gloves were also worn underneath two blue wristlets with white designs. Rose was dressed in a black blouse and skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her entire outfit was made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak, cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt that had a red rose on it.

Saria and Rose weren't quite fighting, but they were being loud. Saria was looking at her phone and laughing while Rose was attempting to find out what she was looking at. As Saria wouldn't give her the phone, Rose kept trying to take it from her. But while Rose was fast, Saria was fast _and_ strong, so she easily kept Rose from getting it just by holding out an arm.

"You do realize that if you trained more, you wouldn't be having a problem right now, don't you, Rose?" Soren said to his youngest cousin. Of the four of them, Soren and Hibiki trained the most, while Saria somehow found the balance between being "normal" and training well. Rose, however, cared more about having a normal life. His father blamed them being raised like humans for them wanting to be normal at all, and Soren somewhat agreed, especially at present.

His words made Rose sit back in her seat and rub her index fingers together innocently. "Yeah," Rose responded. "And I do want to train, but I do have other things to do. Like school, and friends, and shopping, and there's also this one boy I like that—"

"Wait," Hibiki cut in to the conversation as she finally looked up from her book. "A boy? Are you planning to make him your Chevalier?"

Soren had started to tune them out when they started talking about boys. He didn't know what it was about Queens that made them all act so much like… teenagers, even after nearly four centuries. Hibiki did so to a much lesser extent thankfully, same with Saria somewhat, but they did have their moments. Rose acted just like a teenager, though, most times. Luckily though, Hibiki had quickly changed the subject, and he knew why she was interested.

Soren already had seven Chevaliers, Hibiki had two, and even Saria had one, but Rose had yet to choose anyone to turn. Now interested himself, he looked at Rose. "A Chevalier. And a boy at that." He laughed. "Uncle Roger won't like that. Saria had to literally beg to get him to agree to letting her turn Ichigo." Ichigo Kurosaki was a fairly tall, lean-built young man who appeared to be in his late teens and had spiky orange hair and brown eyes.

Hibiki scoffed at that as she returned to her book. "And yet, still luckier than me. I first had to get Father not to kill my Chevaliers, let alone approve them." She glared out of the corner of her eye at Soren as he laughed at that. Her first Chevalier was a man named Vincent Valentine who was physically in his late twenties and stood roughly six feet tall, had dark brown eyes and long black hair. Her second Chevalier, Cloud Strife, appeared to be a lean yet muscularly built man in his mid-twenties with spiked blonde hair and blue eyes. "Laugh it up. It was much easier for you. Father didn't care who you picked, so long as they were 'worthy.'"

Soren scoffed at that. "You should have saw him when I turned Aramis. Besides, with my last two, I may not have had trouble with Father, but Sonika didn't exactly give me an easy time."Sonika Voca was his first Chevalier, a Chinese American woman who appeared twenty with waist-length dyed-green hair and forest green eyes, while Aramis Sroka was his second Chevalier, an Englishman who appeared to be in his late twenties with long, wavy blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The reason for his father's disapproval of the latter was that Aramis was a clear bisexual, but his mother merely found it amusing, considering Nathan. His third Chevalier was Aramis's younger half-brother, Soular, who appeared mid-twenties with long silver hair and lime green eyes. His fourth Chevalier was a Japanese man named Kuroudo Akabane who also appeared to be in his late twenties with shoulder-length black hair and silver eyes, one of the only two Chevaliers that he had who had approached him rather than the other way around, the second being his fifth Chevalier, Michael Torumi, who appeared to be in his late twenties and had shoulder-length dyed-pink hair and brown eyes. His youngest two Chevaliers, Teresa Holtz and Coco Jenkins respectively, were his only other female Chevaliers besides Sonika, both appearing to be in their late teens. Teresa was a German woman with dyed-purple hair and brown eyes, while Coco was a Caucasian American woman with short, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. He shrugged. "Take it from me. The trick is to act your age and not ask for permission."

Hibiki looked away from him. "No thanks. I've seen your fights with Dad. Really doesn't look fun." Soren smiled at that.

"Shh!" Saria snapped as she finally joined in, having been watching her phone and snickering the entire time. "This is funny!" She paused to look at them. "The real trick, actually, is to show that you can handle _anything_. Gets the 'rents to back off a little." She shrugged. "But I don't mind, honestly. I wouldn't change a thing about Dad, or my mother at that." They all nodded in agreement an instant before Rose went for Saria's phone again, who held it out of her reach again. Soren watched, actually curious himself this time, before flicking two of his fingers, which caused Saria's phone to fly out of her hand to his. "Hey!" She then laughed again as his sudden action made Rose fall on her face.

Rose paid no attention to her sister's laughter as she jumped back up and all but flew into the seat on the other side of him, where she sat with her feet under her, which was a precarious position in a moving vehicle. Technically, Saria could have taken the phone back from him in the same manner he'd taken it, but when it came to nonphysical abilities, he was practically a prodigy and she knew it. Soren paused before looking at the phone to hide the screen from Rose as he looked over at her. "Sit normally and I'll show you. I'm pretty sure car explosions is dangerous even to us." He paused. "Well, maybe not me, but…."

"How very humble of you, big brother," Hibiki commented. She showed no interest in the phone as she once again started reading. That girl and her books. She had loved them since she was a child. He would have to remember to get her new ones. She had to be the only girl he knew who hated to be spoiled, but it was his right and privilege as her older brother. And even she wouldn't say no to books.

Rose quickly sat correctly In the seat, even placing her hands folded in her lap. Saria chuckled at the sight. "You really want to see what I have on that phone," she said to her little sister.

Rose gave her older sister a look while crossing her arms. "I know you. It's probably something completely embarrassing of me that you want to put on the Internet." Soren and Hibiki shook their heads at Rose in amusement. Saria would never do that. Those two girls loved each other more than anything.

Saria gave her sister a look before deciding to go along with Rose's mock accusation. "So you want them to see it?" she said about Soren and Hibiki, the latter of whom finally looked at the phone curiously.

Rose instantly grabbed the phone from Soren, which he let her take without a fight. She instantly pressed a button. "Ha! Deleted!" Saria just laughed harder than she had before, causing Rose to give her a confused look.

It was Hibiki who pointed it out to her in a dry tone as she returned to her book. "You deleted it without looking at it first." Rose froze at that before slumping and sighing in defeat.

Soren chuckled, his smile turning into a frown as he felt the limousine stop, which caused Hibiki to finally close her book and put it aside. As she moved to get out, he stopped her. "Wait. Something isn't right. I can feel it." Hibiki looked at him curiously before she sensed it too at the same time as Saria.

"I don't sense anything," Rose said with frustration.

Soren put a finger to his lips to shush her before going to get out himself. They needed to know what was going on. Before he could open the door, it opened on its own to show Sonika on the other side with Vincent and Ichigo. Sonika's hair was up in a braided high ponytail and she wore long white arm bands, a white sleeveless half-jacket over a white halter top, dark blue pants that rode low on her hips and stiletto boots that he knew for a fact that she could fight in effortlessly. Vincent wore a red bandanna, a red cloak held in place over his shoulders and lower face by several buckles, and black attire with several straps and buckles. A golden gauntlet was on his left arm, while a red ribbon was on his right arm as a homage to Hibiki. Ichigo wore a silver suit with the jacket left open, a blue dress shirt, no tie, and black dress shoes.

"What is going on?" Soren asked them. His voice had taken on a tone that more than proved that he was a Chiropteran King. If anyone even attempted to harm his family, he would show no mercy, no matter who they were or why.

Sonika shook her head. "We don't know. We stopped when we sensed danger to all of you. But you should see this. Be careful, though." She stood back as he got out of the limousine.

"You shouldn't put yourself in danger, Hibiki," he heard Vincent tell his sister. Soren looked back to see his sister exiting the car after him as she ignored her Chevalier. Vincent didn't offer any more protest.

Noticing Soren himself about to protest, Hibiki cut him off by saying, "Don't start. I'm a Royal too. I can handle myself." Her look dared him to argue with her, but he just smiled proudly, causing her to smile back.

Saria also got out and gave Ichigo an expectant look with a hand on her hip. "What? I don't get a word of caution?" she asked her Chevalier.

Ichigo just gave her a look. "Would you listen?" Saria conceded his point and he continued, "And that is precisely why I didn't waste my breath. But if you need me, I will protect you." Saria offered him a smile before attempting to stop her sister from getting out.

Rose brushed her off as she got out while saying, "Uh, guys?!" She pointed up at the sky. "Look! I'm pretty sure that that's what you're sensing!"

They all looked toward the sky to see jets flying over them, not seeming to have seen them. They definitely belonged to humans, as they didn't require such things, considering. What bothered Soren was that they were headed where they'd been headed: Their home. Where his mother, aunt, and their mothers' Chevaliers were. Nathan and Hagi were practically family to him. What were they doing? Was there a meeting with the humans that he didn't know about? He took out his phone to call his other Chevaliers to see if they knew about this, but before he could even start to dial any of them the jets opened fire. They were close enough to their home to see who the target of the attack was.

"NO!" Soren yelled out before moving to afterimage to the mansion he shared with the others. He only barely heard Saria and Rose scream or saw as Ichigo grabbed them both as he assumed his Chiropteran form before shielding them with his body. His only thought was his mother and the others.

"Soren!" Sonika yelled out as she grabbed him and pulled him to the ground just before it went dark. He hadn't gone unconscious, Sonika had assumed her Chiropteran form to protect him, so her body around him had made everything go dark. The ground underneath them shook from the aftershock of the blast. Apparently they'd been closer than he'd thought. But why was he still hearing other explosions? Were they really still firing?

As soon as the ground stopped shaking, Soren demanded with a growl, "Let me up." He heard Sonika about to protest and snapped, "Let me up, Sonika! Now! Or I swear I don't know whether or not I'll hurt you!" He felt her leathery wings retract from him as she pulled back from him reluctantly.

He first looked toward his sister to see that Vincent had also assumed his Chiropteran form to protect Hibiki, now helping her up. In his Chiropteran form, Vincent looked like a ragged, worn, and wicked demonic looking version of himself. He had tattered, demonic wings, a crest of horn-like protrusions, and an exoskeleton with muscular definitions and various protrusions of organic yet corrupted features. His skin was also grey-skinned in his Chiropteran form. He spared a glance at Sonika as he stood up. In her Chiropteran form, she looked sort of like a macabre mixture of a bat and a dragon. Her body was majestic and covered in black scales, muscular but still somehow feminine. Her wings were forty feet long, leathery and bat-like, and her head was also bat-like, but also somewhat reptilian, as were her glowing red eyes. When he moved to look toward his home, she warned him, "You shouldn't, Soren."

Soren couldn't look away though. His home was…. It was gone. It was a crater, as if it had been completely wiped out. His expression turned completely grief-stricken. His mother and the others were just… gone? Just like that? No…. It couldn't be…. But something else was wrong. _Very_ wrong. His mind was refusing to acknowledge it because it would just make this all so much worse, if that were even possible.

What shattered his denial was Rose, who was now hysterical. "They bombed Cinq Fleche too?! But Father was….! No, no, no, no, no….!" She wouldn't stop saying no as she sobbed, Saria attempting to comfort her without seeming able to speak. Hibiki Just appeared in shock as Vincent attempted to rouse her. speaking in a low tone to her.

That was what was wrong. His father, uncle and their Chevaliers had also been…. Cinq Fleche was also a crater. It wasn't possible. Nothing could have destroyed his father, who had always seemed like an invincible force. But there was something that he couldn't ignore. While driving here, he'd sensed them all subconsciously. But now he felt nothing, as if they had never existed. There wasn't even anything to bury. He looked over at the others - his sister's shocked expression, his cousins' not able to stop crying, and Sonika, Vincent and Ichigo standing by seeming helpless, though the sadness was in their eyes as well.

Soren kept his eyes on his cousins though. As he watched them cry, he was overcome with a strange sensation. Why wasn't he crying? Was he in shock as well, like Hibiki? It felt as if his heart had been shredded, as if it had been obliterated as much as…. He understood then. It was because another emotion had taken root in him, more than one actually. Hatred, rage, the need for bloodshed, and something infinitely worse that he couldn't afford to give in to. Not yet. Not until he set it right. He had to set this right. To make it so that something like this _never_ happened again. He looked toward where Cinq Fleche had been before he started to sing.

_Born with no life,_

_Into subjugation._

_Treated like a worthless animal,_

_Stripped of all rights,_

_Just a lesser being,_

_Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule._

_When it started,_

_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives._

_Now in darkness,_

_Taking everything we want and we will rise._

_We'll rise._

_We'll rise._

_From shadows,_

_We'll descend upon the world,_

_Take back what you stole._

_From shadows,_

_We'll reclaim our destiny,_

_Set our future free._

_And we'll rise._

_And we'll rise._

_Above the darkness and the shame._

_Above the torture and the pain._

_Above the ridicule and hate._

_Above the binding of our fate._

_Call us liars,_

_Degenerates, and killers,_

_Psychos, heartless, insane criminals,_

_Stupid, beasts and,_

_Nothing but pure evil,_

_Primal, bloodshed, is all that's left to do._

_We're misguided,_

_Treated like we're criminals and we should hide._

_Born indicted,_

_Tired of being pushed around and we will fly._

_We'll fly._

_We'll fly._

_From shadows,_

_We'll descend upon the world._

_From shadows,_

_We'll reclaim our destiny._

As he had sung, Sonika had come to stand by his side, Saria had stopped crying but was still trying to comfort an inconsolable Rose, and Hibiki had finally broken out of her shock. Hibiki looked at him suspiciously, only her and the Chevaliers seeming to catch on to his song's tone and style, Vincent and Ichigo now standing by their Queens at the ready.

"What are you… doing?" Hibiki asked him. Though every Chiropteran King and Queen had a song, they had to find it, and when they did it just seemed to flow out of them, like a second nature. Some even had more than one, like his father. Though he was unsure when his father and uncle had first sung, he knew that his mother had first done so while trapped in a tower by the humans, and that his aunt had first done so the night she had convinced his mother to abandon her plans and give the humans a chance. The others had yet to find their songs, and this was the first time that Soren himself had sung.

"Getting vengeance," Soren responded to his sister, his voice practically dripping with hatred, anger and malice. "What else? I will not let this attack on our family stand." He glanced at his cousins as Rose had stopped crying at his words and they were both now watching him suspiciously, just as all but Sonika were. Sonika seemed ready to help him, and to share his fury. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

Saria helped Rose up to her feet. "I need to get Rose…" She glanced at the remains of their mansion, seeming to have been about to say "home" before her voice had caught as she remembered. "… someplace… safe. Besides, we have to notify the Red Shield of this."

Soren scoffed at the mention of the Red Shield before merely looking over at his sister silently. Hibiki stepped toward him after a moment. "I want the humans who did this…" She motioned toward the craters. "… to pay. So I will help you kill _them_. But it stops there, right? No other humans die? No innocents?" Soren's eyes narrowed at her words, which was all the answer that he had to give. "Soren. No. This could have been an attack by a certain group, or maybe even a certain government, I don't know. What I do know is that not all of the humans attacked us. They shouldn't _all_ die for this. I'm angry too, but our parents wouldn't want us to—"

"Angry?" Soren couldn't help laughing at her words. That word was infinitely insufficient for what he felt right now. And calling any human innocent after this…. They were treacherous. There was never going to be any peace. How long had they planned this attack? Planned to nearly wipe out their species with one strike? He had been a fool, they all had been to think for even a second that coexistence with lesser beings was possible. Their blindness, _his_ blindness, had cost _everything_. He had caused the deaths of his parents and everyone else who had died today. He needed to fix it. "I have to fix it…." He muttered softly as he looked down at his hand.

"If you go down this path, Soren," Vincent spoke up as he watched him, "it'll be a slippery slope. The humans who did this are monsters, but not all of them are, but if you go down the path that you're on now, you will be a monster." Soren lowered his hand as he glared at Vincent.

Sonika scoffed at Vincent's words before speaking, her voice sounding guttural and demonic due to still being in her Chiropteran form. "Maybe we should have the who's a bigger monster fight after we at least kill the ones who did this?" She nodded to the jets, who were circling toward them as they finally noticed them.

Hibiki kept her eyes on Soren, watching him with sorrow and worry. "Soren…." Soren just pointed his hand towards the jets. "Soren, wait. We'll need the people in the jets to find out who they work for."

"I know that," Soren responded to her. "I can bring it down without hurting anyone inside. Besides, I want to see their faces when I rip them apart piece by piece. However…." He actually smiled, but it was nowhere near a happy smile. He doubted that he'd ever feel happy again. But he might be able to feel satisfied. "The people on the ground aren't my problem…. And those are a _lot_ of jets…."

Hibiki and the others looked around at all of the humans who had gathered to just gape at the scene. "Soren, don't…."

"Don't help them," Soren said to Sonika, knowing that they would attempt to help the humans.

"Why would I?" Sonika replied. "The humans brought this on themselves, my King."

Soren used his powers then to jerk the jets out of the sky and toward the ground, the humans instantly beginning to scream in fear and horror.

**XOXO**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as possible, but if you want updates, I want reviews. I spent hours of my time writing this for you readers, you could at least take a couple _minutes_ to review.**


End file.
